Baby Boom Two: Sanctury on Paradise Island
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Baby Boom is back and things are beginning to fall together.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Boom Two: Sanctuary on Paradise Island**

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Young Justice and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. It all belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life. **_

**Rated:**_** T**_

**Previously In "Baby Boom":**

_Roy appeared and he looked frantic, "Megan," he spoke quickly, quietly, "we're being told to evacuate the cave, to Paradise Island. Now. You and Artemis are leaving first…"_

"_Why?" she dried her hands and took off towards the transporters. He was right behind her._

"_Threats have been made against Missus Allen and Dinah, sent to their doorsteps; Batman's ordered everyone to Paradise Island, Hippolyta has given us Sanctuary until you girls are back in fighting order."_

**Prologue:**

They went through the transporters as a group, arriving to find themselves in a Grecian city.

"Welcome," a woman greeted them; she was wearing a Grecian Ionic chiton of a deep deep purple coloration, "to Themiscyra, home of the Amazons. I am Queen Hippolyta, Diana's mother. This," another woman appeared, she was wearing a simple toga, "This is Aitheria, she will show you to your residences…"

"The guys are allowed to stay too right?" Artemis asked worriedly. Hippolyta smiled, "Yes, the men have been given special permission by our goddesses to take up residency here for as long as needed."

The transporters glowed again and Robin, Wally, and Lian arrived.

"The Kents, The Waynes, The Queens, and the Allens are coming later, your majesty," Robin bowed before Hippolyta, "they have to arrange for their civilian absences. They all express their sincerest gratitude for your aid."

"I am aware of the arrival schedule but thank you Robin." She smiled, finding Lian, "And who is this little one?"

"Lian Harper-Wayne-West," Wally introduced, "Lian, this is Wonder Woman's mom. She's letting all of us stay here." Lian waved hello shyly.

Hippolyta grinned, "Hello Lian," the queen turned to Roy, Robin, and Wally, "I was not informed that you would be bringing a girl child…May we bring her before our patrons?"

"Only if we can go with her," Roy spoke defensively.

Hippolyta smiled apologetically, "I am sorry, only women and children are allowed inside the temple…"

"Then no."

"Roy," Robin spoke hushed-ly, "All female children who come here are supposed to be presented to their goddesses…" he raised his voice, "may we compromise your majesty?"

Hippolyta looked intrigued, "What are you thinking?"

"That you ask permission for one of us to accompany her, we know we have already asked too much of your goddesses, your people and you but we are loathed to leave her with strangers…"

The queen surveyed him, "Yes, you, Robin, may come as you have not yet become a man in any meaningful way."

"Thank you your highness, it is an honor to do so," Robin bowed, flushing, before taking Lian from Wally.

Aitheria led Conner, M'gann, Kaldur'ahm, and Artemis to their new homes; Hippolyta led Roy, Wally, Robin, and Lian off to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One**

They were led through an active marketplace, the royal guards following after them, and to a large temple that seemed to be a twin of the Pantheon on a massive scale.

They paused at the foot of the steps, Hippolyta telling Roy and Wally, "You may not accompany us any further, my warriors will accompany wherever you wish to go but you cannot enter here."

"As you decree your majesty," Wally bowed; Roy glared and merely sat down in the dirt to wait silently.

"Come Robin, Lian," Hippolyta began leading them into the outer sanctum. At the door they were met by another Amazon, this one dressed in white. "My Queen," the priestess bowed respectfully.

"We have a female child that wishes to be blessed, and her boy guardian, Penelope." Hippolyta explained softly.

Penelope's eyes matched her smile, "Wonderful, but are you sure of the boy?"

"Yes, this is Robin, The Batman's protégé," the queen explained, "He has not known or oppressed women, he has not taken another's life unjustly. He is merely a boy."

"Wonderful, then we shall begin the rituals," and they followed Penelope into the outer sanctum.

Robin and Lian were ushered from their clothes, being bathed by women who poured warm water over them from large jugs. They were dressed in simple uncolored woolen tunics and anointed with scented, sacred oils.

Once cleansed they were led to the Inner Sanctum while more priestesses lit incense torches as they went.

The Inner Sanctum was plain marble, without decorations, and held the statues of the Amazons' patron goddesses. Marble statues of Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hestia, and Athena stood, each posed with their symbols of power.

Penelope began chanting in a tongue unknown to Robin and seemed to be pleading. A bolt of lightning struck each statue in a flash so bright that all within the room had to shield their eyes.

Outside Wally was causing his usual brand of chaos; it all began with Wally trying to smooth talk some Amazons who were shopkeepers, plying their wares. Unfortunately he did not account for the three thousand years worth of language drifting along with the differences of languages altogether. He took the angry words of the shopkeepers for requests for help in moving products and he knocked over one vase which knocked over another and then another and another still, very much like the fiasco in Disney's _**Hercules**_. Broken pottery spilled sweet wines and cheeses, butters and oils onto the streets. He was currently racing around, trying to stop the destruction as Amazons yelled at him furiously and Hippolyta's guards laughed and translated what was being said to a stoic Roy.

Suddenly one of the guards drew a circle into the ground with her spear and plopped down, unhooking a satchel from her belt. From the satchel she pulled some glass spheres, "Uh," her brows furrowed, looking for the English word, before smiling, "Game of marbles?"

Roy's eyebrow went up but he began to play the game with her, working out a set of rules that were a mixture of dice and marbles. As they played he taught her English and she instructed him in basic Themiscyrian. It was rather like the Greek and Atlantean he already knew and so he was picking it up easily as she was English

She said her name was Adrasteia and he told her his name in turn. She said that was an odd name for a warrior and christened him "Belon" which meant of an arrow. Therefore, he in turn renamed her Andrea, meaning strength and courage. She took to her new name quickly, telling him it was of Grecian origins, and that he may call her it if her true name was too tough to pronounce and he returned the favor by telling her to call him by whatever she wished. The other guardswomen rolled their eyes at their sister's behavior but she had yet to deal with Man and so let her do as she may so she could learn her lessons as they had.

Wally had managed to stop the dominos he had set off and then an Amazon came out towards him, exclaiming angrily in her native tongue.

"Foolish tripod," a translator took pity on Wally and bridged the gap, interpreting what his accuser was accusing him of, "you have wasted a year of my best product. If you were not a royal guest I would have you on your knees, begging to live and lick my sandals. I would have you as my slave, working my gardens and herds…"

"Tell her I'm really sorry," he told the translator pleadingly, "I didn't mean to ruin anything. It's just that she's very attractive and I got nervous. I'll do anything to make up for everything I broke."

The angry Amazon crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow, asking, through the translator, "Do you speak the truth?"

"Yes ma'am," Wally nodded.

"I request you work my gardens and my herds as long as you reside here. From sunrise to sunset, each day. Until the valuable of my lost goods is repaid…"

"I have my studies," Wally explained apologetically, "from eight am to three pm. May I work from three to sunset and I'll work all day on Saturday, Sundays, and holidays?"

The Amazon listened to his compromise and nodded, saying, "Yes, that is acceptable. My name is Damian."

"Mine's Wally. Where do we meet?"

"I shall have arrangements made for you to be conveyed from your residence to my estate in the morning and I will walk you through your duties."

"Alright."

Damian left as quickly as she had appeared. As she left Lian and Robin were conveyed from the temple, dressed in Grecian wear.

"Dude, you're wearing a dress," Wally laughed.

"Get a good look Wally," Robin smirked, "you're going to be wearing one too, this's their civvies. We'll be wearing modified versions but still…"

"Shoot."

"Lian!" Roy grabbed the girl and held her close, "Are you alright?"

"Yep." She yawned, resting her head against his shoulder and began drifting off.

"It was incense heavy in there," Robin explained softly.

"Come," Hippolyta motioned, "I will show you to your residence."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

"Dinner is served." Conner said as he entered his home, bare-chested as was his new outfit, a massive boar slung across his shoulders. It's neck was snapped, twisted to hang limp. The Young Justice group had continued their tradition of group meals, although at what residence it was held rotated. That night it was Conner and M'gann's turn.

He laid his catch over the table and backed up to let Wally through to clean the carcass. Wally did so, leaving only bone in his wake as he sectioned out the meat. Then it was passed onto Kaldur'ahm who sliced and diced with fluid ease and then back to Conner who had already started the fire as Robin and M'gann prepared vegetables and fruits grown in the garden by M'gann and Conner. Only Artemis and Lian were spared from the work. Artemis' swollen ankles were on an upholstered stool as she sat in a chair that supported her swollen body as it needed to be. Lian was playing with the knucklebones of a deer and the ribs of a squirrel in a primitive game of jacks. Roy appeared carrying two large waterfowl and let Wally prepare them. Soon enough the meats were cooking on spits and the vegetables in clay pans underneath them to catch the juices.

They had all grown comfortable in the low-tech world of Paradise Island. Only Bruce Wayne, Robin, and Wally left daily; Bruce to run his business empire and keep watch over Gotham; Robin and Wally to go to school. Lois had been set up as the official Amazonian-Man's World correspondent and was being assigned various articles on Amazon culture by Perry via a special cell-phone and she would send them in via Barry who enjoyed the run. (Jay was handling Central City's crimes and criminals). Clark Kent was with her, on paternity leave, and he, along with Conner, worked the crop fields and acted as a sparring partner for the most advanced warriors. (Supergirl had taken over protecting Metropolis; Superman was now only seen for global threats and beyond). Wally, when not in school, worked Damian's fields and herds as he promised and as such got a share of her crops as payment while the rest she took as collateral for her ruined goods. Roy had become known for his archery skills, and along with Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), had become a valued instructor and Hippolyta's hunting companion (an invitation was open to Artemis once she delivered and healed). They were paid in food and goods. Kaldur'ahm was also a sparring partner, bringing Atlantean styles to the game, and he too was paid in goods. (The Amazonians had no money and so bartered). Barry, when not acting as Lois' postal pigeon, worked with herds of animals much like his sidekick, when he was not helping around the island with odd jobs. Robin, while not at his regular school, was being taught some more womanly work than a male was usually interested in and so was being instructed in weaving, sewing, cooking, medicine, and religious work. He was also being instructed in storytelling. The Amazons felt that they could bring him to balance, his male and female aspects, and if they could do that than it was one less warmongering, oppressive male in the world. (This fact was not lost on Wally who teased him mercilessly. Roy was more worried about Lian and a budding relationship with Andrea; Kaldur'ahm was fussing over Artemis when not teaching; Conner was focused on his assigned tasks and M'gann and keeping her, and their unborn children, healthy and strong.) While the girls were not allowed to work per say they all had tasks with which to occupy their time and occupations would be made ready for them when they were able to step in. For now M'gann was tending a herbal garden, Lois and Artemis were on bed rest and only really allowed to work with their hands, Dinah and Selina were sparring instructors, although they did not spar themselves, and Missus Allen looked after sickly young animals where needed. Last but not least Lian was being instructed in studies all Amazons were tutored in while young.

The island was very low-tech in its' daily life but compromises had been made and Batman had been allowed to bring modern medical equipment, and the generators needed to run them, to a specially designed wooden and clay structure with was then coated with a light layer of a waterproof substance that did not allow any moisture in. As a bow to Martian vulnerability to fire Conner and M'gann had been allowed to have electric lamps that were solar powered instead of the oil lamps usually used. (During the day the lamps were hung in the sun to store power). Moreover, their fireplace, and hearth, was a modern one with a wrought iron gate and a brick and cement chimney which had been coated on the inside with a substance that self cleaned. Kaldur'ahm and Artemis also had these modifications to their home.

Soon dinner was done and was about to be eaten when a cry of pain rented the air.

"Selina," Conner spoke, causing everyone to tense, "she's in labor!" Everyone able to jump up did so, with Roy helping Artemis up and M'gann floating instead of running, and they headed to the birthing center at a run. Selina was a month early and so everyone feared something had gone wrong. Two Amazons carried a stretcher holding an absolutely furious Selina into the building, Meditrina following after with servant girls. Only Robin was allowed in, Bruce being chained and held outside to prevent him from defiling the sacredness of the birthing room. Everyone was gathered outside the building, waiting for news, even Hippolyta. Quickly Robin reemerged, stark white under his mask and dark hair, running to fetch Penelope. The two reappeared from the temple, moving at a run and carrying oil containers and incense and incense burners. Robin was apologizing rapidly in Themiscyrian, apparently something had happened that they were not prepared for and needed Penelope for. They entered the building and nothing more was heard until Meditrina brought out a tiny bundle.

"It is female." The healer announced with a grin. Bruce was released from his bindings and given his daughter as Meditrina told him, "Apparently her name is to be Helena."

Bruce grinned, "Helena Wayne." He looked up at Meditrina, "Is Selina—?"

"Two days and she'll be back up." Meditrina nodded with a smile, "we're moving her to a suite; you may see her as soon as we have her cleaned up."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Little Helena must be blessed within a day, Robin has offered to stand for you in the temple itself."

"Yes, thank you. Tell Robin that I want him to stay with Selina; he has to meet his little sister…"

Meditrina nodded with a smile, looking to the gathered heroes and heroines and intoning, "Rest well, for this is your future soon…" they nodded and ambled off to their homes, talking quietly amongst themselves. Hippolyta smiled and left for her palace, intent on informing her daughter of the birth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three:**

True to Meditrina's prediction Selina was back on her feet in a couple days and began her sparring instructing in earnest, with Helena sitting in a clay baby-chair as her mother worked. Bruce, Robin, and Wally were now bringing modern diapers and wipes and other baby bathing supplies for the infant and her soon to be born cousins.

Helena did not go without, the Amazons and her family had seen to that. On the morning after her birth a great feast had been held in Selina and hers honor where she was gifted with various toys and useful items. The feast had lasted until the time when the moon was highest in the night sky at which moment she and Selina were conveyed to the temple for the infant to be received and blessed by the five patrons. Apparently she had been the first child born by a woman on the island in centuries and the feast was an ancient custom honoring the new mother and newborn.

If Helena was not watching her mother work, feeding, or sleeping, or with her father and being spoiled rotten, then she was with a member of her extended family. Although she was most usually in a papoose on Robin's back as he tended to his lessons. He had been pulled from his school, he had wanted to be and had finally convinced his mentor to do so for him, and was now only being taught Amazonian ways. The school year had been about to end anyways and as far as his peers knew he was now being sent to an ultra-exclusive boarding school over sea. (Technically this wasn't a lie).

The boy wonder now wore a bright scarlet tunic, called an exomis, with the Amazonian letter R stitched over his heart. All the men wore them, along with a pair of shorts for modesty, each designed to mimic their ordinary costumes (except the Flashes who had had to give up their lightning bolt symbols as not to tick off the goddesses, instead they were offered the image of the winged shoes of the messenger god Hermes which they accepted graciously). He also wore the papoose with Helena, getting snickers from Wally for being such a girly guy, but the fact that he was doing things men had traditionally seen as women's work endeared him to the all female society. (Roy had also gotten on the warrior women's good sides as he was willing to learn, although he had a hard time swallowing his pride but he was learning). Therefore, he brought Helena with him while Selina and Bruce were working. He often had Lian accompanying him after her lessons were done for the day, she adored her cousin and loved to help her guardians, and so he was seen often playing with her as he worked. Usually they played some sort of word game or had a story-weaving contest as he did his chores.

"Okay," he spoke quietly as he swept out the temple, Lian with him and they were reinforcing her English vocabulary, "I'm someone who catches bad guys and gets paid for it."

"A cop."

"Good. Now I'm someone who defends both bad guys and good guys in court."

"A law-er," she replied, skipping over the hard to pronounce 'Y' sound.

"A lawyer." Robin corrected softly.

"A law-er." She repeated, nodding.

"No, Lian, you have to pronounce the whole word. Say it with me, Loy-er. Lawyer."

"Law-er."

"Alright, let's try this. Say Loyal."

"Loyal."

"Good. Now cut the 'al' from it."

"Loy…"

"Now put an 'er' at the end. Loy-er. Lawyer."

"Loy-er. Lawyer." Lian grinned, "I did it!"

"Yeah. Good job squirt. Now I'm a person who sends people to jail or not."

"A judge."

Penelope came running, "Robin! Batman needs you! Something's happened in Gotham!"  
>Robin dropped what he was doing, along with Lian, and raced outside to find Bruce covered in blood.<p>

"Bruce!"

"Joker's dead Dick." Batman was speaking, Bruce was not.

"Did you—?" Robin was aghast at the thought of his mentor breaking the Golden Rule.

"No," it was a robotic answer, "No, power shifted. Two-Face, Harvey Dent, and Poison Ivy banded together…Ivy had him tied, Harvey decreed the sentence, Two-Face pulled out the gun and shot Joker. Point Blank. They then decapitated him, drove a stake through his heart, stuffed some garlic in his mouth, cut a cross into his chest, and then cremated him. They then called the Police. Politely asked for them to send me and they waited until I got there at which point they turned themselves in, allowed me to cuff them, Ivy asked me to make sure her plants were looked after, and they allowed me to lead them away. We arrived at the police station where they gave Jim and I a fully detailed confession each, signed it, and the politely asked for a lawyer and their medications."

"Motive?" Robin asked, quite confused by the sudden Heel Face Turns.

"Joker beat Harley Quinn so badly she's on a ventilator. Ivy wanted him dead. Harvey and Two-Face both owed her favors, Harvey owed her a bad one, and Two-Face a good one. They also blamed him for one of their failed rehabilitation attempts."

"Bruce," Clark came up, landing softly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm-I'm happy he's dead." Batman admitted.

"That's understandable," Clark and Robin nodded.

"It isn't right," Batman growled, "No human should have their life taken without due process of the law. I shouldn't be happy if someone was murdered in my city, not even a monster…"

"Then use this chance to get everyone help," Clark told him, "You once told me that the Joker would have to be killed to make him stop. You once said that unless Joker was stopped then you couldn't rehabilitate any of your Rogues and without that the fight would never end. This's your chance Bruce, you're a genius, you can figure out ways to rehabilitate or at least disarm them…"

"It is not my job…"

"It's not your job to dress up as a flying rodent and beat the ever living dung outta them either. If you can get them rehabilitated Gotham won't need a Batman," Clark softened, "Helena will be able to grow up without having to look over her shoulders…"

Batman's jaw clenched and one could see his formidable brain plotting as Robin handed Helena to him. The Dark Knight looked down upon his daughter, seeing her bright green eyes full of innocence. She was not going to have to inherit his mission.

"Clark," he rumbled, "I'm going to need your help. I need you to find a tropical, deserted, island. Preferably uncharted, in the middle of the ocean…"

"You got it pal."

"And I need you to take her in if anything happens to me and Selina; her and Robin."

"Of course. If you promise to do the same for Lois, Conner and my daughter."

"I would not leave a half-Kryptonian infant vulnerable to evil influence. That's just stupid."

Clark stilled for a minute, going completely and absolutely stark white, before he left in a blur.

"Show time!" Barry flashed past them, "Lois' popping now!"

Once again everyone assembled outside the birthing center but unlike Bruce Clark did not need to be restrained to keep him from invading the Birthing Room. As before the only male allowed inside was Robin; but they had Penelope on hand this time. However, unlike with Selina and Helena, hours passed with no sign of a baby. Lois was in agony as she was dilating at an incredibly slow rate and she made her displeasure with her husband known.

"At least he's invulnerable," Barry whispered to the assembled group after a particularly nasty and well thought out threat. Dinner came and went without a baby appearing and the group split and retired to their beds, leaving Clark and Conner waiting. Conner had asked Wally to make sure M'gann went to bed and didn't stay up waiting for him.

It was around noon the next day before any progress was made. Robin came out, looking extremely tired, "The kid's crowning." Then he went back inside. Within another hour Laura Lane-Kent had finally arrived into the world. Weighing in at an even thirteen pounds she was twice as big as Helena who had weighed in at six point five and who was now only eight pounds as a two week old. Apparently the issue had been Laura's Kryptonian blood had allowed her to surpass the development ranges of a human baby, which had made it difficult for her all too human mother to push her out. As it was Lois had lapsed into a small coma to recuperate from the ordeal. Meditrina promised she would be awake after a couple days of sleep. Every four to six hours the healers eased a nutritional potion down Lois' throat to keep her hydrated and fed. M'gann had graciously agreed to be a wet nurse for Laura as she was nowhere near due yet but her breasts were already heavy with milk and she was already beginning to leak. Besides it might have been better that way. Kryptonian breast milk was very nutritional, far more so than human milk and so they didn't know if a half-blooded Kryptonian could survive on human milk alone. (Moreover, there was only one Kryptonian woman in existence and she sure wasn't lactating). Martian milk on the other hand was near enough the same nutritional value as Kryptonian milk so it was a blessed alternate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four:**

Bruce was often the bearer of bad news, or it might be good news but he didn't know at this point as he arrived back on Paradise Island from Gotham. In his hands were two file folders, filled with test results.

He first went to the gathering of the Green Arrow family.

"Bruce!" Oliver called over happily, pointing at Lian, "Look!"

Lian was outfitted with a tiny bow and a quiver of equally tiny arrows; fluidly she pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back, fitted it to her bowstring, and, aiming, let it fly into a paper target on a bale of hay. It was not a bulls-eye but it was darn close.

"Good on you Li!" Wally, Robin, and Roy shouted, clapping just as Artemis, Kaldur'ahm, Dinah, and Oliver were. Bruce gave a smile, nodding his praise as Lian ran back to her three main guardians and into a tight group hug between them.

"Arrow clan," Bruce rumbled, slipping into Batman mode as he got to the reason he was there, "Wally, Dick; I was doing the yearly round of DNA testing and some surprising results came up." He opened up one of the files he held, the thicker of the two, "Oliver Queen, in the case of Roy Harper you are the father."

Oliver's jaw dropped, Roy's two. However Bruce wasn't finished, "Oliver Queen, in the case of Artemis Crock you are the father."

"But-but," Artemis sputtered as Kaldur'ahm tried to calm her, "The Sportsmaster's my father!"

"No he is not." Bruce replied, "DNA never lies…Roy Harper, in the case of Lian Harper-Wayne-West you are the father."

"How?" Roy demanded, "I'm still a virgin!" his cheeks flushed as he admitted that but it was the truth.

"Well someone harvested a sample from Clark to grow Conner," Robin pointed out, "maybe they did the same with you. We all tend to bleed everywhere when we're injured. They'd just have to get a chunk of concrete you bled on, decontaminate it, and then grow her like they did Conner. You say you found her in a lab right?"

"She can't be a clone though," Wally argued, "she's a girl and he's a guy. He can't carry the double X's they'd need for a girl clone…"

Lian was getting quite upset by the tones and the words they were using, "Daddy?"

"Yeah sweet-pea?" Roy responded.

"What's the matter Li?" Robin did too.

"Oh, don't cry sweetheart…" Wally replied as they watched the tears slip down her cheeks.

"You mad at me?" she sniffled.

"What? No. Never." The three responded in unison.

"You still my daddies?"

"Yeah of course we are."

"Yep. Nothing's ever gonna change that, stand?"

"You betcha we are."

"Then why mad?" she asked bemusedly.

"Because Grandpa Bruce gave us a surprise or two," Robin explained, "and we're all trying to figure out how it happened. We're not mad, just confused, and a bit scared."

"What news?"

"Well you know how we told you Grandpa Ollie is Roy's daddy like we're yours?" Wally stepped in.

"That we don't share blood like Conner and Clark…" Roy added.

"Yeah."

"Well we were wrong," Robin's turn came, "Bruce found out they do share blood and Artemis is Roy's sister too…and you…"

"We share blood too Lian," Roy knelt, "I really am your daddy. Just like how Grandpa Ollie is mine and Artemis."

"Oh, okay. Can I shoot some more?"

Roy, Wally, and Robin all chuckled and nodded, allowing her to go on her merry way before standing up and looking to Bruce.

"She's not a clone," Bruce rumbled, "She does have a female donor."

"Who?" all three demanded.

"Cheshire. She's Cheshire's daughter as well." Bruce closed the file and handed it to Roy, turning on his heel.

Next he went to the Super clan, finding Conner could now hover in place as he and Clark worked to get him the actual ability of flight. Lois, now awake and healed enough to get out of bed and do stuff on her own, was playing with Laura as M'gann was making the girl float.

"Superman Clan," Batman was back out, "I'm afraid I've got some terrible news." Clark and Conner landed as Laura floated into her mother's arms safely.

"Conner, you are not a full blooded Kryptonian. You are not a complete clone of Clark Kent..."

"Bruce," Clark spoke, softly, "what are you saying?"

"The Kryptonian DNA was too unstable, apparently there were more clones before Connor and all of them degraded into nothingness. Therefore Cadmus scientists tried inserting human DNA into the clone that would become Conner in order to stabilize his molecular makeup..."

"Who is the donor?" Clark demanded.

"Lex Luthor, Clark, Lex Luthor is Conner's father as much as you are."

Quickly Conner was engulfed in a family hug as Clark promised, "He'll never get his hands on you Conner."

"We'll get back at him," Lois added, "he won't be able to use you for whatever plot he has. As far as we care he's just a donor, not your father…

"We still love you." M'gann whispered, "No matter who you come from."

Laura snuggled into her big brother's arms as if trying to comfort him as well. Moreover, at his hip, M'gann was hugging him sideways; he received two strong thumps from the twins. When even this didn't seem like enough love to convince him he wasn't just a weapon/sleeper-agent-against-them somehow the entire leagues, both Justice and Young Justice, and Helena and Lian, were summoned to join in. Even Bruce participated in the massive group hug that had Conner at its nucleus.

"Really," came the mumbled words, "thanks everyone, I know I'm not an evil bastard. Now can you all please get off me so I can breathe?"

Slowly people began to back off, though his arm clamped around M'gann's waist to keep her close.

Suddenly there was an all too familiar sound of a water balloon hitting the ground as Artemis yelled a particularly colorful word and then insinuated that Kaldur'ahm's mother was of a canine species instead of an Atlantean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five:**

Artemis was in labor and she wasn't very happy about it as she was conveyed not to the birthing center but to Demeter's sacred spring. Carefully she was settled into the water and Kaldur'ahm took a seat behind her, his feet in the water on either side of her.

"Relax," Kaldur'ahm murmured, messaging her shoulders and neck muscles, as her body seized with a contraction.

"Easy for you—to say!" she gasped out hatefully.

"Relax, relax and it will be over quicker. Remember what Meditrina has told you. Do not fight it."

"You-you-you-_**AHHHHHHHH!**_"

"That sounds promising," Meditrina appeared with some servant girls, she was dressed in only a pair of swim trunks and a chest wrapping to make Kaldur'ahm more comfortable. She waded into the water and ducked below the water to accurately check. She came back up grinning, "It's time, you must have been in labor all day if not longer."

"Artemis…" Kaldur'ahm said slowly.

"I thought it was only back pain!" she defended herself, "Carrying an extra twenty pounds isn't easy you know! And that's without adding in my udders!"

"It's a common mistake first timers make," Meditrina nodded sympathetically, "But, nonetheless, the baby is crowning and it is time to push."

"Are you su—_**Ahhh!**_—"" she gasped for the breath needed to complete her question, "—re that she'll have gills?"

"One hundred percent." Meditrina reassured her, "now darling you have to give it all you have…Go...one…two…three…four…five…six…Stop!"

Blood and other birthing fluids clouded the water as the baby's form slipped from her mother's. Meditrina grabbed the child from the water, lifting her into the air; gills flared as the child fought to breathe the waterless air before they sealed up into scar-like lines and she breathed through her nose and mouth like a human.

With practiced ease Meditrina tied off and cut the cord connecting mother and child, handing the girl off to an aide so she could collect the afterbirth as came. Suddenly the spring glowed and the pollutions were gone, leaving crystal clear water instead.

The babe was already in her mother's arms; she had blonde hair and darker skin than Artemis but lighter than Kaldur'ahm's. Her eyes were unsurprisingly blue (the normal newborn default color), although they looked a bluish-green.

"Nerissa," Kaldur'ahm named her, running his thumb over her peach fuzz hair covered head, "our little naiad Nerissa."

Penelope appeared, carrying five statuettes with her as Robin carried the incense.

Outside the spring and forest Clark was relaying the news to their friends and family.

"Another girl?" Wally's eyebrow shot up, "that's statistically improbable by nature's design."

"Maybe whatever's going on is predisposed to giving girls," Dinah said, "'Cause we all know this didn't happen by sheer coincidence."

"Maybe whatever happened is for like a breeding program or something," Roy replied.

"What do you mean?" Barry demanded, holding Iris close.

"One boy, potentially hundreds of kids." Batman responded, "But real power tends to come from the female line. Moreover, we've got five power sets here. Atlantean, Martian, the Canary Cry, Kryptonian, and a connection to the Speed Force. These children are going to be powerful, no one doubts that, and can possibly start very powerful bloodlines, especially if they are made to interbreed. I think the majority will be female while there will probably only be one or two males born in this spate of births. We have to start eliminating our Rogue Galleries…"

"'Eliminate'?" Conner spoke, "Is that a codeword for 'Kill'?"

"No." The response was quick, "I was merely saying that we need to begin rehabilitating who we can and then talking about relocating who we cannot."

"Relocate? To where? Another city?"

"Yes, or another planet or dimension if need be." Batman looked to the Queen Clan, "Oliver, I'm going to need your help in this."

"Right."

"Wallace," he addressed Wally, "Get in contact with that half demon you know. We might need inter-dimensional portals."

"Yes sir!" and he zipped off before zipping right back, planting a kiss on Lian's head, and leaving again.

"Clark, contact Jordan or Stewart."

"Right." Pressing a kiss to Lois's cheek and then one to Laura's, he took off into the sky at Flash levels of speed.

Wally came back suddenly carrying an unconscious girl about his age and both were blackened by ash, "Apartment fire in Gotham." He explained in a rush, laying her out on the ground, "She was inside, whole family's crispy critters 'cept her."

"Go get a healer!" Barry ordered as he, Bruce, and Selina began CPR.

"Right." And he zipped off, bringing back Meditrina's apprentice, Galena, and set her on her feet. By that point they had already restarted the girl's heart and had her on a breathing balloon.

"She's suffering from smoke inhalation," Bruce told them, "Not a burn on her."

Wally scooped the girl up, Barry systematically fisting the balloon and then releasing it to force air into her lungs and then let her exhale, and they moved her to the Healer's House. Barry zipped back for Galena.

With 'Linda' taken care of Wally set out on his original assignment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Six:**

Linda Park was soon recovering, grieving for her lost family as she did so. She was talking with Penelope as a way to get through her grief. She had been adopted by Hippolyta, making her a princess and Wonder Woman's sister technically, but she wasn't forced into anything. Weekly Wally would get an hour off from Damian for the express purpose of taking a slow and leisurely walk around the island with Linda, allowing her to talk or stay silent as she pleased. She had already been trusted with the civilian identities of everyone but the Bat Clan and that was done in an effort to make her feel comfortable around them, especially the Supers.

In the month following her arrival Dinah had given birth to a little blonde girl that had been named Mia. Iris also delivered, a set of fraternal twins, a boy and girl, whom were named Don and Dawn Allen. (It was Wally's idea).

Batman had managed to disarm his rogues through various means; Edward Nigma had been put in charge of a business strategy division of Wayne Enterprises, being monitored by Lucius Fox and Commissioner Gordon, and housed by Bruce Wayne in a nice apartment right next to GCPD. It also helped that he now wore an indestructible ankle monitor and was being tracked twenty four seven by not only the police and his parole officer but by the Batcave which constantly sent updates to Bruce's cell phone. Ivy had been made comfortable on an uncharted island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle where the natives worshipped her as an incarnation of their Mother Goddess upon Earth. Harley, still recovering from the Joker's last beating of her, was with Ivy, also venerated as a goddess, more of a healer goddess though. Harvey and Two-Face had both fallen for Officer Renee Montoya and, after agreeing to seek mental treatment outside of Gotham, had found that she returned his feelings in kind and so they had been moved into Sweden to seek help for him. Bruce Wayne who merely wanted his good pal Harvey to get help and be happy paid for this. Mister Freeze was now working with another division of Wayne Enterprises on a cure for his wife and then one for himself. He lived within a large walk in freezer on the fourth floor of the Wayne Enterprises Building. The Scarecrow spent a few moments in a hell pocket dimension and was thus reduced to wide eyed catatonia and was now living in a nice hospice in Greenland. The Mad Hatter was sent to a Wonderland dimension to replace/be the actual Mad Hatter of the story. Black Mask was accidently killed in a drive by and then his body was accidently cremated instead of being buried. His soul was then trapped in a jar that sat on the desk of a creepy young witch. By accident of course. Killer Croc had been relocated to a planet that was nothing but Bayou and Clayface was relocated to a deserted planet. Batman had also managed to clear out his teammates' rogues, although, he left the ones the Flashes deemed to be safe alone.

They were about to start a meeting on the next stage of their plan when two green energy bolts came plowing into the ground. The energy dissipated to reveal Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and a young boy around Robin's age lying in a heap in the crater. It was about twenty five to thirty feet deep and almost as wide.

"Hal, John, you alright?" Clark jumped down, followed by Conner and Bruce.

"Kyle, Kyle are you alright?" Hal demanded as Clark lifted him; the impact had left him with a few broken bones and a couple scrapes but nothing too serious.

"Yeah," the boy spoke as he was helped up by Bruce, "I'm okay Hal."

"Here," Kaldur'ahm knelt at the crater's edge and, along with Robin, pulled Kyle up as Bruce gave him a boost. The boy looked like your average child, maybe a little geeky but nothing too weird.

"John," Conner didn't touch the man, "John, are you conscious?"

"Yes Conner, I am. My spine's fine. Leg's broke though…"

"Okay," with ease Conner picked him up, jumping from inside the crater onto the ground above as he couldn't fly yet. Oliver and Barry pulled Bruce out and they all headed to Meditrina's residence.

"Kyle Rayner's our ward," Hal explained as his and John's injuries were tended to, "he's the first Blue Lantern; he has the first Blue power ring. He runs on hope and is to be the leader of the Blue corps. However, a week after he got his ring his family was killed and so John and I are his guardians. We were attacked by a Fury and we came here."

"A Fury," everyone paled, except for Linda.

"What's so bad…?"

"A god," Wally explained hoarsely, "Darkseid, he-he rules a hell-planet and wants to rule everything else. Even Superman has trouble with him. The Furies are agents of his, his elite squad…if they show up, even just one, the manure's about to hit the fan. _**Hard**_."

"Wally," Clark barked out suddenly, "Go warn Hippolyta, have her warn everyone in the League rosters, hero, heroine, anti-hero, anti-heroine, even the morally ambiguous ones. Highest alert level."

"Yes sir!" Wally zipped off.

"Hal, John, contact the corps. Get them ready."

"Right." The two nodded, using their rings as com-links.

"Bruce, we need to hide everyone." Clark continued, not caring that he just exposed his best friend to Linda, "My parents, Lois', the Wests and Allens, everyone."

"Don't worry Clark," Batman actually smiled, "I've already have everything planned. Oliver, Dinah, Selina…" the four, plus Helena and Mia, left to implement protocols when both Clark and Conner stiffened, "Ma!" "Grandma!" and they were off. Clark was flying while Conner was running at a speed that could put the Flash family to shame. He was moving so fast he was running on water. He made it to Smallville in time to see an android decking his father.

"Yo Robo! Leave the old man alone!" he shouted, drawing the robot's attention onto him.

"Identifying: Super-Boy, Kryptonian-Human hybrid."

"Yeah yeah keep talking you Amazo knock-off."

"A.M.A.Z.O was a flawed prototype," the android spoke, "I am D.. Disarming, Arsenal Toting Android." Data looked amazing human, a human would not have been able to spot him as not being human.

"Yeah, betcha your creator thought that up all by themselves-_**YOUCH!**_" Conner decked Data and heard and felt the bones of his right hand shatter, "Holy F—!"

"_**CONNER BRUCE KENT! YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!**_"

"_**SORRY GRANDMA!**_" so one hand down…

"DUCK!" Clark did a fly by, dragging Data with him and over Conner, pummeling the robot as he did so. However, Data had copied Conner's strength and was able to give as well as Clark was giving him. Conner jumped in, even using his broken hand. All in all they were thoroughly outmatched as Data just replicated each power as they used it. Until three different arrows hit him, embedding in his skin. Then he was lifted off the Super father and son by a pissed looking M'gann, only to be tossed into a cornfield.

Four more arrows were shot into him as Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Artemis, and Adrasteia who were all perched on the various buildings of Smallville.

"M'gann, fall back now!" Robin commanded as he and Batman appeared on the Kents' roof. M'gann disappeared from view; she was getting rather good. They could hardly see her as she moved now.

Unfortunately Data did, "Identifying: M'gann M'orzz, Miss Martian, Martian Hybrid. Pregnant. Carrying Kryptonian-human-Martian hybrids. Twins. Male. Eleven months out of twenty."

"_**M'gann get out of here now!**_" everyone roared and so she gave up being sneaky just to straight out race away as Robin detonated the arrows in Data. The android lay in pieces but he began to pull himself together. Twelve arrows, all of which detonated in sequence, hit him.

"We need to separate the pieces." Batman ordered.

"Right." M'gann had popped back up and made to pieces disappear.

With the crisis over and Martha and Jonathon Kent moved to Wayne Manor for their own safety, the teams headed back to Themiscyra where the Young Justice time cornered M'gann.

"Martian Hybrid?" Kaldur'ahm took charge.

M'gann giggled nervously, starting to break out in a sweat, "Guess I better tell you guys huh?"

_**To Be Continued **_


End file.
